Hell of an Step Mom
by LestatandLouis
Summary: Hunter's and John's brother Shawn has been beating really bad by their father wife. will the Mcmahon's take action about the child abuse of the kids and receive custody of them? pairing Hunter John Cena and the McMahons OC


**Hell of a mother**

_**By Heather**_

**Disclaimer: no own**

"Stop it no ma don't"

A crying broken little boy cried out as his step mother grabbed him by his hair and halted him into the air.

"Please let me go I promise that I won't break any more cups again"

Shawn's step mom looked at him in disgust and anger as she had him by his shirt which his little legs were dangling from the ground.

"You said that last time when your little bad ass picked up one of my wine glasses"

His step mother replayed

"I was just looking at it and watching the shine on the glass"

Shawn said trying to take the hand that had holding him up by the shirt."

"Yeah right" his stepped mother yelled and slapped him across the face and threw him to the ground

Shawn cried out in pain as the kicks here and there ca" stop it no don't"

A crying broken little boy cried out as his step mother grabbed him by his hair and halted him into the air.

"Please let me go I promise that I won't break any more cups again"

Shawn's step mom looked at him in disgust and anger as she had him by his shirt which his little legs were dangling from the ground.

"You said that last time when your little bad ass picked up one of my wine glasses"

His step mother replayed

"I was just looking at it and watching the shine on the glass"

Shawn said trying to take the hand that had holding him up by the shirt."

"Yeah right" his stepped mother yelled and slapped him across the face and threw him to the ground

Shawn cried out in pain as the kicks here and there landing on his body. Shawn tries to curl up in a ball but it didn't stop the kicks from landing on his body.

"YOU DUMB BAD ASS YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE WORSE BEATING YOU EVER HAD. THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO GO IN MY ROOM AND MESS WITH MY WINE GLASES EVER AGAIN"

She then grabbed a belt that was sticking out of one of the closets and tore Shawn's shirt right off of him which exposed his bare back.

She roused it over his back and brings it down to his back really hard that it made

popping noses.

Shawn cried out as the blows came down on his bare back that is now red with welts and blood.

Shawn's step mom threw the belt down to the ground and spit right on the now battered broken crying Shawn.

She quickly walked out of the room leaving Shawn in the middle of the floor.

Shawn then curled up in a ball and cried to his self.

Shawn's step mother grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door, got in her car and drove off leaving Shawn and his two younger brother alone by their self to go to the bar for an drink which she do almost every day after she beats the poor kids down.

Paul Shawn's 2nd brother that is only one year apart from Shawn ran down the stairs to find Shawn his oldest brother laying in the middle of the floor all beating up. He ran over to him and neared to the floor.

"Shawn is you alright"

Paul said in a worried voice.

Shawn shook his head no.

Paul then got up from the floor and ran up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed a rag along with some bandages and wet it with little water as he did that, John the youngest one no older than 5 years old stolid at the door to the bath room.

"Paul what happen to Shawn?"

"John mom hurt Shawn she beat him really bad"

Paul said while grabbing some stuff.

"Is he's going to be ok?"

John asked his older brother

"No buddy he isn't now let's goes down stairs to help big brother".

Paul then picked up his little brother up and carried him down stairs with a rag in the other hand.

As soon as they were down Stairs,

Paul put John down and he quickly ran over to Shawn and turned him over and gently welted away the tails of blood with comforting stoke along the welts on Shawn's back.

While he was doing that, John on the other hand watched Paul tend to their older brother.

He couldn't believe that their Step mother would do a thing to Shawn.

Sure she was mean ass hell and all and would beat them for every little thing that would they do by a mistake but this time things has getting so far that he will have to do seeming about it and John was fed up with it, he'll have to tell someone about this.

"John run across a street to the McMahons and tell them to come right over, our brother needs help".

John did what he was told and quickly ran out of the house to the McMahons and knocked on the door, and in no time Vince their best friend's father answered the door.

"May I help you?"

Vince said

"Vince our brother Shawn is hurt momma beat him so bad that he is knocked out please sir you have to help us"

John said in a pleading voice.

With that they ran a cross the street and in to the house and Vince saw Paul trying to calm his brother Paul looked up at Vince.

"Paul we need to report this to the cops and DCF"

Vince said to Paul

"But what if momma finds out she'll beat us"

"No she won't because her evil ass will be lock up for good for what she did.

"Then were will we live"

Paul asked

"You three can move in with me but on the mean time we need to tend to Shawn first. Now go up stairs and grab the first aid kit."

Vince commanded John to do.

John then ran up the stairs to the bath room and grabbed the first aid kit and ran right back down the stairs and handed Vince the first aid kit.

Vince opened the kit up and pulled out a brown boodle of peroxide and guff pad and band aids.

Paul and John sat there watching Vince tend to his brother.

As soon as Vince added the last bandage to Shawn's cuts and welts, he got up from off the floor and scooped Shawn up like a baby in his arms and turned to Hunter and John.

"Come on guys follow me a cross a street we have to get Shawn to my bed and I'll come back here and lock up the house".

Vince Said to the two of them

"How are you going to do that'

Paul asked Vince.

"I have a spare your mom before she died gave me a key for the house in just in case you'll get locked out."

Vince told Paul

"Now on the mean time let's get out of here"

Vince commanded them

They both followed Vince out of the door to a cross a street to Vince's House.

As soon as they walked in to the house, they walked upstairs to Vince's and Linda's room and laid Shawn down on the bed and Linda walked into the room to watch over Shawn. As Vince went down stairs to call the cops and DCF

"Boy's you both can go to Shane's room for now"

Linda told the boy's

As soon as the boy's left she sat right down on the bed close to the now sleeping Shawn and laid a hand on his back and started to rub his back in the most comforting touch.

Mean while down stairs, Vince was on the phone with the cops.

Vince: Sir we need a cop out here a kid named Shawn Michaels was beating to death.

Cop: How bad was he beaten?

Vince: Pretty bad sir

Cop: OK we'll on our way about ten mins

With That Said Vince hung up the phone ran up the stairs to his bed room to check on Shawn.

Vince sat on the bed beside Linda as she rubbed Shawn's back arcing for him to wake up.

As soon as They were down Stairs,

Mean while across the street two cops waited for the kids step mother to park right in frond of the house. They were parked across from their house, Vince watched from the window to see what's going to happen.

They didn't have to wait long because she was already pulling up in the drive way. As She Stepped out of the car with her drunken state almost to the part of passing out and falling to the ground as she walked up the steps leading to the house. The cops hoped out of the car and ran cross a street.

"Are you Heather Michaels?"

One asked her

"Yes I am why there is a problem officer "She said in a drunken laugh

"I'm Officer Brown and this young Lady is Amber Sang from DCF and were here from a complaint about an beaten"

Officer Brown explained

Heather gave them a strange look

"What beating you'll talking about officer"

Heather said with a laugh

"This beating"

Officer Brown hand cuffed Heather from behind

"You're arrested from the beating of Shawn Michaels and you have a right to remand quiet, and any thing you say or do will go against you in the court of state law"

Offer brown said as he pushed Heather in the back of the car and got into the car along with The DCF worker and drove off.

Hi peps the next chapter will be about them being in court for child abuse and the trail of who will receive custody of the three kid's sense their father is dead and was left to the hands of the kid's wife.


End file.
